Cats and Naps
by hetaliaspamanostories
Summary: Lovino, a college student, is given a flier for a new club formed by a handsome Greek man. (Gremano one-shot)
Lovino was sitting under a tree on the College campus waiting for his next class. He sighed and closed his eyes with a quiet hum. He loves this area of the school almost no one knew it even existed.

His silent resting was soon interrupted by a flier being dropped on Lovino's lap. Lovino's eyes opened to look up at the stranger who had dropped it. He narrowed his eyes then looked at the flier.

"Cats and Naps?" Lovino said in disbelief and a bit of amusement. "Ναί, yes, though no one has joined yet…" the stranger said calmly. Lovino stared at the man he was a bit taller than Lovino and his hair was a nice mocha color that almost reached his shoulders. The stranger's mossy eyes locked with Lovino's own hazel eyes.

"Tsk, sounds stupid… But fine I'll join…" Lovino sighed and signed his name on the clip board that was handed to him.

The stranger took the clip board back once Lovino was done. "Thank you…" He glanced at the paper "Lovino"

"Yea yea, whatever, I'm doing it for the naps! And… and… the cats… but mostly the naps! Not for you! Get that through your head before you start thinking of anything!" Lovino spat bitterly.

The stranger just barely smiled and nodded "My name is Heracles by the way." Heracles said as he looked through his own bag.

"My names well, you already know." Lovino huffed but looked at Heracles' back curiously.

Heracles took out a cat ear headband and carefully put them on Lovino successfully gaining a stunned look from Lovino.

"Each member gets a pair" Heracles said putting his own cat ear headband on. "Aren't they cute?" He asked calmly.

"Yea, cute, totally not annoying and stupid." Lovino groaned and the sarcasm was dripping off the sentence. "I need to get to class, I'll go to your stupid club after my classes." Lovino mumbled and stormed of completely forgetting about the cat ears that rested on top of his head.

Heracles smiled, a small smile, but smiled and nodded leaving to his next class as well.

Lovino sighed as he stood in front of the door. "Damn this, do I really have to do this?" Lovino thought for a moment. "I'd rather go in for this one time then ditch and have to avoid the bastard" He mumbled "Here goes nothing" he said as he open the door to the class room.

It was quiet, the lights were dimmed down as he saw a silhouette of a person within the darkness. He could hear silent whispers and a faint meow coming from said figure.

He walked in and glanced towards the almost silent noise and sighed seeing Heracles was speaking to a cat.

Lovino just sat next to the Greek man and stared at the cat. "So is this it?" Lovino asked as Heracles set the cat in Lovino's lap.

Lovino didn't protest at all, he secretly loved cats and would dote on them more than his own brother did, but only while alone. He pet the cat contently and a smile even graced his lips but just barely.

Heracles smiled at the sight hearing rumors that Lovino was cold hearted and a few people even told rumors of Lovino being a psychopathic murderer. "Well I have a movie, a blanket and popcorn." Heracles said as he clicked a button on the remote nearby which started to play a movie on the wall.

Lovino was instantly distracted and leaned against the wall that Heracles was already resting on. The cat was still laying in Lovino's lap happily kneading his pant leg.

Heracles open a bag of popcorn and covered them up with the blanket. Heracles also grinned noticing Lovino still wore the cat ears he was given earlier.

The two ate popcorn, watched the movie, and covered up under the blanket with the cat in content.

What they didn't realize is that their "nap" had turned into a sleep over and they were both rudely woken up by a teacher in the morning.

Once they had gathered there things and got out of the pissed off teachers classroom they were leaning against the locker room.

"Thank you Lovino for joining me. Will I be seeing you again?" Heracles asked giving Lovino a curious look.

Lovino was currently stuffing his cat ears into his school bag and blushed a bit and groaned. "Yea probably dammit. I-If you ever want to talk or something you can always find me under that tree where we met, I'm there at lunch on school days…" Lovino mumbled and began to walk away.

Heracles nodded with a faint smile "Then I hope to see you later today."

Like Heracles said he would, he went to the tree for lunch where the two met.

Lovino was already there silently reading a nice book and glanced over seeing Heracles sit next to him. Lovino looked a bit shocked.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I told you id see you later and here I am." Heracles hummed and closed his eyes.

"Well… normally people can't even handle me for the first time let alone want to see me again." Lovino mumbled quietly and Heracles shrugged.

"I enjoyed your company last night. What would be different about now?" Heracles asked his forest green eye looking at Lovino in curiosity.

Lovino just huffed and went back to his book. "W-whatever dammit just don't expect anything amazing to happen." Heracles chuckled hearing him.

"I am fine with that, its relaxing, thank you for letting me sit with you" Heracles said closing his eyes and leaning against the tree. Lovino rolled his eyes "yea, yea, come whenever you want." He sighed and they enjoyed each other's calming company before having to leave for their classes.


End file.
